


A Demon's Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a royal demon comes to earth looking for his humanity: he finds it in two young orphans with nothing left in the world but the hope that someone will spare them some kindness. But that kindness grows into affection, affection grows into need, and eventually the boys begin to desire their new 'father'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to tag this as non-con but in reality they all will be consenting. Hopefully this will be more plot than smut and a slow build. But you never know as you write. uwu Hopefully it's not too silly. But I've had this in my bed for so long.

I.

The demon walked through the charcoal debris left behind from the plague and war. Everything that hadn’t been destroyed by sickness was killed when the soldiers came to claim the emperor’s war spoils. Like many commoners, they fought. If everything was taken they would surely starve during the winter regardless. So they fought got destroyed. It was simply how things were, as the demon searched through the forsaken town for lingering souls. It was when he heard a child’s wail he smiled. Children tasted sweet.  
He turned towards the sound, seeing a bakery left in shambles. The door was hanging off the hinges and the walls caved in. The demon pushed the door open and stepped into the dusty debris. The crying got louder as the demon stepped through the mess slowly. The child was in the corner of the run down building. And he wasn’t alone. There was another child, silent and watching. The first boy had blonde dirty hair was stuck to his head, covered slightly in crimson blood, his wide eyes full of tears as his grubby filthy hands clung to the dead body of his mother. The second child, no doubt the first’s brother, was quiet. He had a darker shade of blonde hair and more hazel eyes. He wasn't crying.  
“Oui, kids.” The demon spoke, his voice deep but smooth.  
The first blonde boy looked up not having noticed the demon lurking in front of him. His wide blue eyes were full of tears. “M-my mama!” He whined softly, his tiny body covered in dirt and grim. He had probably been there for days shaking his mother’s dead body.  
He was probably only three years old, the second child not much older - probably five. The demon smiled. Such cute little boys. Such a shame their souls would be exceptionally sweet.  
“What’s your name little boys?” He asked as he bent down scooping the first crying boy up. He clung to the demon as his brother stood defensively.  
“E-erwin. My mama! C-can you help her?” He asked quietly, his red nose sniffling a little.  
“And what’s your name?” He asked the darker blonde.  
“Micheal. But you can just call me Mike.”  
“Your mother is dead.” The demon smiled. Though the children was small, they were handsome underneath all the dirty and blood. Erwin had a pair of bright blue eyes, a full face, and his blonde hair completed his look. A darling angel, it seemed. Mike was more serious looking. Dark blonde, taller for his age, but his face showed his youth.  
“D-dead?” Erwin had spoke.  
“Do you want to be my children now?” The demon asked, “I can take care of you. Aren't you lonely?” He wasn't sure what he was doing. But treasuring the child’s soul was surely better than devouring it. “I am lonely too. I can be your new daddy.”  
“I want to go with you!” Erwin cried, rubbing his eyes, “I am hungry and c-cold.”  
The demon smiled.  
“If Erwin goes, I go.” Mike responded.

\--

“Levi!” Erwin called, only six now, as he ran down the steps of the mansion. He was dressed in his school uniform the back of his shirt was untucked. He hung over the railing, “Mama~” He shouted knowing he would get his feisty parent’s attention now.  
Levi who had long since let his sons name him since he would be living in the human world, poked his head from the kitchen with a fierce scowl. “I am not your shitty mother! Get your ass down here and quit hanging over the rail. You’ll fall!”  
Erwin smiled brightly as he hopped down the rest of the steps. He went into the kitchen to see Levi scrubbing the counters and cooking breakfast in a frilly pink apron Erwin had gotten him for Christmas. He smiled slightly. “Mama, Mike won’t get up.” He said, “He’s gonna make us late again and I am going to get scolded!”  
Erwin had gone into a handsome boy. Only six, he was tall for his age (but not as tall as Mike) he reached Levi’s chest. He was boarding quickly. His bright eyes and neatly combed hair - he was certainly a heart throb. “Eat your food and get your shoes on. I will go wake up your brother.” Levi said. The demon had realized shortly that human children made him feel aged. He hadn’t aged a day since he came to the mortal realm. He was still petite, a bit short at 5’2, and lean. He was muscular, fit, and toned for such a short and small man. He wiped his hands and went upstairs to wake the real demon.  
Mike’s room was a mess. Levi pushed open the door and stepped over clothes and crushed soda cans. He couldn’t get the boy to clean it even if he nagged. Mike was taller than Levi already and he was only nine. He was going to be huge. His darker blonde hair hung down to his shoulders, face appearing less boyish each day. He looked so much like Erwin but so different. He was his opposite really. Levi leaned down and shook the sleeping boy’s shoulder as he was buried under the thick blankets.  
“Mike,” He said slowly, “Wake up. You’re going to be late again.”  
Mike’s voice was much deeper than Levi’s. He was groggy and his eyes shot open into a glare. “I told you I don’t want to go to that fancy prep school.” He grumbled as he flipped to the opposite side.  
“Don’t make me pull your shitty ass up.” He warned.  
Mike scoffed. Levi might be strong but Mike was tall and filling in quickly. Levi swore he was going to die trying to keep Mike clothed in pants that fit.  
Mike pushed the blankets off. He wasn’t super confident enough to take on Levi just yet. He needed to grow a little taller before he took on the other man.  
“I’m up. Quit your bitchin’-”  
Levi smacked him on the back of his head. “Are you insane?” He demanded, “You better than to even think about talking like that. Get dressed, go downstairs, eat and grab your bag before I lose my temper Michael.”  
Mike rolled his eyes and scoffed as he got up to get on his uniform. Levi kicked some things on the ground around before going downstairs to make sure Erwin wasn’t getting himself into any trouble. Levi, since deciding to take the boys in and live in the human realm, had coherences a few bankers. He was now a wealthy professor at a nearby college. The mansion was grand and ran by a few trusted servants and the boy’s schooling was taken care of by a really good private school. He took his job as a parent seriously. In the demon realm, he was a noble there. There was war over who was going to run the realm now that the demon king had died. Levi was one of many possible successors. He had left to avoid the conflict. Instead he entered a world where chaos was the norm. London, the 50s, everything was perfect to Levi as he removed the apron dusting his hands off again. He would have to have someone clean Mike’s room.  
“Mama,” Erwin said as he saw his dad return, “Do you think you can sign up for the PTA?” He asked. “Eren’s mom always ruin stuff with her ideas.”  
“Eat with your mouth closed.” Levi said, “Go get your shoes on and hurry. If Mike’s done before you, you’ll never hear the end of it.”  
Of course because Levi was a demon, he couldn’t outright tell the world. No one would believe him, if he did. So instead he played the wealthy widowed man completely devoted to his sons. They had such sweet souls. And no one really questioned him once he brought up his deceased wife.   
Erwin went to get his shoes and he heard Mike grumbling down the stairs. He smiled. “Hanj!” Levi called as a brown haired demon butler came running into the kitchen. Hanji was eccentric and wild - he was brown haired, tan skinned, and a bit crazy. But he was a good worker and devoted to the boys as Levi was. Hanji had been Levi’s servant in the demon world. He kept the man around just in case someone from the demon realm came searching for him. Hanji might be a little weird but he was strong, perhaps stronger than Levi’s own magic. If it came down to it, Hanji was binded in a servant contract with Levi. He owed Levi his life and was loyal. “Can you take the boys to school? Make sure they’re not late.” He said with a sigh, “I have to go to the university for orientation with a few of my brightest pupils. Make sure Mike doesn’t try to skip.”  
Hanji nodded, “Yes sir! I will make sure the boys get their lovely educations~ Perhaps I can study the biology of human kids while I am there? Don’t you think?”  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t get caught doing anything weird and keep an eye on them.”  
In the demon world Hanji was a low class demon. He was the kind that got walked over. Hanji, however, despite his annoying aggravating way of existing was a genius. Powerful when he wanted to be and very intelligent. Levi had saved him from demons going to devour his powers. Hanji who was probably a demon fetus at the time, wept and swore his life to Levi. Being a pureblood demon always granted you certain privileges, Levi realized. He wasn’t treated like Hanji - he was demon royalty.  
Silly it seemed.  
He watched the demon before him fade as he turned to go through his human tasks and then to his demon ones. Balancing the worlds wasn’t too bad. He could trust Hanji to care of his boys as if they were Haji's own. The boys loved Hanji in return. They had the ‘coolest butler at the academy’ Erwin had said. Erwin was such a bright and happy boy. It made Levi more concerned for him. Mike was more weird - though he was more serious in nature and had certain habits. Like sniffing Levi to tell if he had been to the pub or not. Mike often took care of Levi other than the other way around. Erwin got into messes Levi needed to clean like a child should. It had always been that way.  
Mike crawled against Levi’s warm body. Levi, as a makeshift father, craved moments like this. Erwin was snoring softly against his back and Mike was awake at his front. His face was buried into Levi’s chest as his fingers curled around his waist.   
“What’s wrong Mike?” Levi asked against him as he petted the soft ash colored hair. “Are you not feeling well?” He asked as he looked down.  
Mike was quiet for a moment. “Are you going to tire of me and Erwin?” He asked. “Are you going to get rid of us?”  
Levi was startled. He knew he wasn’t the most affectionate father and certainly wasn’t the best. But he did care for them. “G-get rid o-of?” Levi stuttered. “No! I will allow you both to stay with me as long as you wish it. Why would you think?”  
Mike rubbed his eyes and turned away from Levi. Smashed between the two growing boys Levi felt more human than he had in many years. He smiled faintly.  
“Mike? I won’t abandon you.”  
“You gain nothing from us.”  
“Comfort. Family. Shitty stuff like that.”


End file.
